god_of_slaughterfandomcom-20200216-history
God Of Slaughter Wiki:Policy
Community Rules For Every Editor * Don't add any false information in any article or any of the pages. ** Before posting any God of Slaughter related information please be sure that it is correct, by reading novel or asking other users to verify it. * Don't vandalize pages or articles. * If any of the articles or pages have been vandalized, please report it to an Admin. * When editing please provide a valid reference or source. * If you want to post your reference, refer to the ref tag. Don't post the reference under the articles. * Don't use I''' and avoid using '''You while editing an article. You can only use I'' and ''You freely in your Profile, Message Wall or Talk page. The term You can also be used if one is referring to a person or if someone must do the task, rules and etc.. * Be friendly and courteous to other users. * An article is not a talk page. If you want to talk about the article, do it on the articles respective Talk page. * If you are still practicing your editing, please do it in your user profile. * This wiki page is on English language and change of language is not allowed. * Names of characters use notation like Bing Qingtong, not Bing Qing Tong. Images * Images need to fit description of characters. * Don't post an image on the trivia section; instead link the image to the current page you wanted to edit with. * If you did not make the fan art you uploaded, please DO NOT state that you made it. * Do not post any artworks containing pornographic content on the Wiki. * Every user must report any pornographic artwork to the Admin. Punishment For Every Editor * If you have been caught vandalizing a page for the first time, your IP address and your username will gain a Permanent Ban. * If you have been caught talking directly and posting any false information about the novel or about any articles you will gain: ** First offense: *** Ban for 1 month starting (date) up to (date). ** Second Offense: *** Ban for 2 months starting (date) up to (date). ** Third Offense: *** Permanent Ban for your IP address and your username. * If you have been caught insulting any user you'll gain: ** First offense: *** Ban for 3 months starting (date) up to (date). ** Second Offense: *** Ban for 6 months starting (date) up to (date). ** Third Offense: *** Permanent Ban for your IP address and your username. * If you have been caught changing language of wiki: ** First offense: *** Ban for 1 months starting (date) up to (date). ** Second Offense: *** Ban for 3 months starting (date) up to (date). ** Third Offense: *** Permanent Ban for your IP address and your username. Images * Every pornographic image will be removed and user will be banned for 6 months. * If image uploaded as reference doesn't fit description of character or article, it will be removed. * If you lied about creating a fan art you've posted, we will remove it and you will gain: ** First offense: *** Ban for 1 month starting (date) up to (date). ** Second Offense: *** Ban for 2 months starting (date) up to (date). ** Third Offense: *** Permanent Ban for your IP address and your username. *